Some operating platforms for computing devices, such as open source operating platforms, can be extended by vendors when implemented on the vendors' devices. Extension can include modifying the source code of the operating platform or extending one or more classes of the operating platform to provide vendor specific functionality. Vendor extension can cause inconsistencies across various implementations of the operating platform that can be undesirable for providers of the operating platform wanting to provide users with a consistent user experience. Inconsistencies across vendor implementations can also create problems for application providers wanting to develop applications directed to the operating platform and not a specific vendor implementation.
Operating platform providers can attempt to address inconsistencies through a compatibility test suite. A compatibility test suite is a set of tests applied to a proposed release version of a vendor device configured to execute the vendor specific implementation of the operating platform. Under agreement between the vendor and the operating platform provider, vendors may be required to certify that the proposed release version of the vendor device passes the compatibility test suite before the vendor releases the version of the vendor device for sale and/or markets the version of the vendor device as a device running, or compatible with, the operating platform.